A refrigerator is an apparatus that can discharge cold air generated by a refrigeration cycle, which includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve, an evaporator, and the like, to lower internal temperature so as to keep foods and the like in a frozen state or a fresh state.
Recently, functions of the refrigerator have been diversified from its original function of keeping foods in the frozen or fresh state. For example, recently introduced refrigerators may include a water purification function, and the water purification function may further include an ice-making function for generating ice using purified water. In addition, purified water or ice may be provided through a dispenser installed at a door of the refrigerator.
On the other hand, for the refrigerator having the water purification function, when an ice extraction is selected by a user, ice may be generated by cooling purified water through an ice-making function. Then, the generated ice is discharged through the dispenser. In this case, the refrigerator may accelerate an ice-making speed when the user needs more ice.
On the other hand, the user may require a larger amount of ice than the ice produced through the ice-making function. For example, in a family with a large number of members, if each member requires for ice, an amount of ice required may be greater than an amount of ice produced through one-time ice-making function. Therefore, in such a case, the user has to accelerate the ice-making speed every time of taking out ice such that more ice can be produced.
On the other hand, when the ice-making speed is accelerated in this manner, a cooling temperature which is lower than a cooling temperature required for producing ice is generally required. As a result, more power may be consumed for accelerating an operating speed of a cooling fan, and the like. Further, even if the ice-making speed is accelerated more, a predetermined time is required for making ice. This causes a waiting time until producing additional ice.